I Can Fly
by souplover9
Summary: Future Fic. Lois and Clark's daughter attempts to fly. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: _I own nothing.

Clark sat contently on the park bench as he watched the thick, dark, loose curly haired girl sitting on the swing, attempting to swing by herself. Her legs would fly in and out, trying to move.

Her bright blue eyes shot up, making contact with her father's. Clark gave her a smile and in return he received an even bigger one. He nodded his head, knowing that she understood it as encouragement to keep on trying.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Clark didn't notice Lois walking up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Lois. I didn't hear you coming," he spoke, startled.

Lois grinned. Like always, his focus was on their daughter. It was as if he was pulled into a trance that only Lara or she could break.

Clark rested his hands on Lois' arms. "What did Perry want?" he inquired.

They had received an urgent call from Perry earlier that morning requesting one of them to come into the office. Lois had volunteered to go in and eventually meet up with Clark and Lara at the park when she was done. They would then proceed to Smallville to celebrate Martha and Jonathan's 30th anniversary.

"He gave us an assignment," she replied.

Clark raised his head and recognized Lois' grin, "Assignment…." He moved his hands to her waist and in one swift motion he flipped his wife over his shoulder and placed her gently in his lap.

She let out a yelp as she was tossed over the bench. "Clark, stop doing that," she scolded.

He smiled, knowing that Lois enjoyed being flipped more that she let on. "Now, that wouldn't be any fun," he pouted.

She swatted his shoulder, "Keep that up and your child will be born sooner than later."

He nuzzled her neck, whispering "You know that won't happen."

Lois had been three months pregnant with Lara when she had been pushed down a flight of stairs. She had been walking down the stairs at the mall when a gunshot had resonated throughout the small vicinity. In a hasty attempt to get away, someone had rammed into her from behind. Losing her balance, she had tumbled down the stairs. Colliding with the robber's legs, he had fallen and the bag of money in his hand had gone flying into the water fountain several feet away from the base of the stairs. As much as Lois had wanted to watch the robber get captured, she knew that she had to get the hospital as fast as possible.

She had tried standing up, but the jam of people and the sharp pain in her back had made the task difficult.

"Help," she had cried out.

She had suddenly felt a pair of strong hands pull her away from the robber, who was surrounded by police, and cradled her.

"Lois," he had quietly called her name into her ear.

Her head had fallen on Clark's chest as he had quickly departed the mall and headed in the direction of the hospital's emergency room. She held on tight as he had sped through the crowded blocks. The sooner they had gotten there, the better.

They had waited in panic and fear for hours. Both husband and wife had agreed that time had seemed to stop while waiting for a doctor or nurse to show up.

During that time, Chloe had come to visit her cousin. She had dreaded the worst. Chloe had tried her best to calm Lois down, but nothing good had resulted from their conversations. Even Clark couldn't get Lois to calm down and stop blaming herself for what had happened.

After a few hours, Lois' fear had taken the best of her and she had begun to express her internal thoughts. Clark had held her close and did his best to calm her down as she had continued mumbling to herself through thick sobs "I'm such a bad mother. Who would let their unborn child get hurt? Me. I'm the only mother that would." After what had seemed like hours of Lois degrading herself, and Clark having argued the exact opposite, he had no longer knew how to respond. So he had simply held and rocked her until she had no more tears to shed.

More tests, more waiting, and even more fear had pounded into them as they had waited, hoping, praying that the nightmare would soon be over with.

Clark had contemplated x-raying to see if their child was okay, but he hadn't wanted to risk causing more damage. Instead he had listened to the baby's faint heartbeat. That day they had prayed more than they had in a year.

Lois' eyes had glistened with hope as the doctor had entered the room with a portable ultrasound machine. After hours of excruciating pain, they had both been informed that she and the baby were healthy.

Overcome with joy, she had hugged Clark and cried tears of happiness.

As her pregnancy had steadily progressed, they had learned that the baby would protect itself. Of course, there was the mystery of how much damage Kryptonite could possibly cause, but they had decided against it. No one had wanted to administer that test, in fear of possibly killing the unborn child.

"So, what was the assignment?" he inquired, carrying on the conversation.

"We have an undercover assignment," she answered, slipping her hands under his shirt.

"Mrs. Kent, I know what you're up to," he smiled seductively.

"Oh do you?" she whispered, lightly kissing his neck.

They were interrupted when their four year old daughter called for them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lara cried with excitement. "I'm swinging!"

The both smiled at their daughter. "She finally did it," Lois said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes she did," he agreed, slipping his arms around her waist.

They sat in enjoyment watching their beloved daughter swing. She was so careless and free.

Lois turned her attention to Clark, "How did we ever get so lucky?"

"I don't know, but I'm thankful every day. I love you guys even more as each day passes."

"Mommy, daddy." She was waving at them with both hands.

"Sweetie, hold on to the chains!" Lois called out. It caused her more pain than it did Lara whenever Lara would get hurt, regardless that she would eventually inherit her father's powers.

Lara moved to put her hands back on the swing chains, but ended up propelling herself foreword. She looked up in surprise at her parents and cried, "I'm fly-," THUD! She pulled herself out of the sand and finished her sentence with a pout. "-ing."

Clark did his best to stop from laughing. Lois slapped his shoulder. "Stop laughing at your daughter. Can't you see she's in pain?"

"I can't help it if that reminded me of my first attempts at flying," he chuckled.

He remembered all too well his first attempts at flying. He had been on the roof, his father having suggested he should try running off its slope. Clark, having taken his father's suggestion, sprinted off and had glided through the air before he had realized that he had begun to fall. He had landed with a thud on the dirt driveway, trying desperately to ignore his parent's laughter.

He focused his attention on Lara, watching Lois rush over to her and dust off the sand that was covering her face, hair and clothes.

Clark made his way over to them and scooped Lara into his arms. "You okay sweetie?"

She sadly nodded, the pout still gracing her face. He kissed her forehead and brushed back the hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Daddy, why didn't I fly?"

His heart broke as she asked the question. "How about we go home and talk about it?"

"Okay daddy," she agreed.

Lois planted a kiss on her head and waited for Clark to put her down. He took one hand and Lois took the other as they made their way back home.

-End-


End file.
